memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Starship Calisto
Starship: Calisto is a planned Star Trek fan fiction, taking place in the 24th century on board following the adventures of Captain Marcia Taylor. And the crew of the a are defending the Federation from the invading Dominion faction from the Gamma Quadrant, and the picking up the pieces process and meeting a Starfleet crew from the early 24th century. Plot After the Battle of Wolf 359 the Federation is slowly recovering their fleets, they celebrate the launch of the a starship under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor. Their mission is to seek out new life and new civilizations to boldly go where no one has gone before and then they'll be defending the Federation from an unknown alien faction known as the Dominion. Cast Starring *TBA as Captain Marcia Taylor-Commanding officer, female, human *Jarvis Davidson as Commander/Captain John Branson-Executive officer later commanding officer, male, human *TBA as Commander Susan Ivanova-New Executive officer, female Human (Season 4-7) Also Starring *TBA as Counselor Sarah Higgins-Ship's Counselor *Jeremy Regan as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson-Second Chief Engineer, male, Human (Season 1-5) *Delena Lusk as Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Kara Carlson-Ship's chief conn officer *Kevin Regan as Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jack Mason-Ship's chief of security, tactical officer *Sadie Brickhouse as Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Sito Jaxa-Chief operations officer *Jacob Elliot as Doctor Steven Carlson-Chief Medical Officer, male, Human *TBA as Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams-Chief Engineer, female, Human (Season 1) *Becky Elliot as Lieutenant Commander T'Lar-Chief Science Officer, female, Vulcan Recurring Characters *Michael L. King as Commodore James Branson-Commanding officer of the and leader of the 11th fleet. *TBA as Captain Jessica Smith-Commanding Officer of the and is the wife of Commander/Captain John Branson, and the stepmother of both Kelly Branson and Sarah Branson and the mother of Felix Branson. *TBA as Captain Elizabeth Shelby-Commanding officer of the , an expert in the Borg Collective and helped improve the in 2366 and was first officer on board the and was involved in the engagement involving the Borg and the Doomsday Machine. *TBA as Commodore Maria Branson-Commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 7th battlegroup after the destruction of the in 2270 at the start of the Dominion War at the Battle of Tyra. *TBA as Fleet Admiral Ronald Tucker-A Starfleet Admiral who commands the 12th battlegroup on his flagship the . *TBA as Vice Admiral Sampson Taylor-Father of Captain Marcia Taylor and commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 13th fleet and the husband of Amy Taylor. *TBA as Fleet Admiral Amy Taylor-Mother of Captain Marcia Taylor and commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 16th fleet. *TBA as Vice Admiral Alice Ozawa-Friend of the Branson family and commanding officer of the and commanding officer of the 6th battlegroup. *TBA as Admiral Sean McElroy-Current commanding officer of the USS Euderion, commanding officer of the 5th battlegroup. *TBA as Cadet/Ensign Kelly Branson-Daughter of Commander/Captain John Branson and his wife, and a Starfleet Cadet in her fourth year. *TBA as Commodore Marcia Taylor-Former Commanding officer of the , and now Starbase Commander and in charge of the fifth tactical wing along the Bajoran Sector. *TBA as Commander Elizabeth Branson-Sister of Commander John Branson, Brandon Branson, and Brianna Branson and daughter of both James Branson and Maria Branson. *TBA as Captain Brianna Branson-Sister of Commander John Branson, Brandon Branson, and Elizabeth Branson, commanding officer of the a starship. *TBA as Vice Admiral Ethan Samuels-Commanding officer of the and the Eighth Fleet. Episodes Season One 2372 Season Two 2373 Season Three 2374 Season Four 2375 Season Five 2376 Season Six 2377 Season Seven 2378 Trivia Notes Background Information *The series takes place during (Season 4 of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine), 5 years after the devastating battle of Wolf 359 and during the rise of the Dominion threat. Category:Fan Series